


Death Viewer

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: for my weak changki heart [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: :D, Angst, M/M, enjoyy, im shOok that i actually wrote this in the afternoon and not like midnight or something, is my middle name, let me hit yall with some angst, this is so so different from the usual fluff i write, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: Changkyun sees death.





	1. Chapter 1

It scared him at first.

He'd woken up, beads of perspiration etched on his forehead as he gasped for air. He didn't understand the meaning of it either, until he had taken his step out of his house, and a body had landed harshly against the concrete floor on the road opposite of him.

He was shocked.

A crowd formed around the dead body seconds later, and Changkyun feels himself being tugged towards it too.

And seconds later, he gasped for the second time that morning.

It was him.

That man was in his dreams last night.

And the day before.

The man had been visiting Changkyun in his dreams for the past three days, to be exact.

The first day, it was just the man sobbing his eyes out in some dark, abandoned alley. The second day, he had razors in his own palm, and was slicing his own wrist with it. Changkyun had woken up crying and begging for the man to stop. And the third time he appeared in Changkyun's dreams, he had leaped off a building.

He committed suicide.

Changkyun didn't think much of it in the past three days, blaming it on having watched horror movies consecutively with his best friend, Kihyun, just days before.

But now, as he stood before the corpse lying cold on the floor, his blood ran cold. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

His life went on as per normal since that day, though, and soon he had forgotten about the incident.

Until months later, it happened again.

This time, it was a child.

For the first time in months, Changkyun woke up crying. He had went to bed after talking to Kihyun on the phone till the wee hours, and when he finally went to sleep, he was greeted with the scene of a child, not older than 6 years old, hiding in what seemed to be an extremely dark bedroom. He had tears running down his cheeks, arms wrapped tightly around himself and a small, dirty teddy bear seated beside him.

Changkyun didn't understand why the boy was crying at first. Until the background voice got louder and louder. An argument. A man and a woman.

The child's parents were fighting just outside his room, yelling curse words at one another. Sounds of glass shattering while insults were thrown around echoed in his ears, and Changkyun's heart broke at the sight of the boy, reaching for the teddy bear and embracing it tightly as a soft sob escaped him. Then the dream ended.

The next day, it was the same child.

Only this time, his mother was gone, replaced by his tall, burly father who approached the boy with a menacing glare. Seconds later, he was beating the child up, his merciless eyes ignoring the whimpers of the boy who flinched with every hit.

The child already had bruises and cuts, fresh and old, all over his body, and was pleading with the older man to stop. Changkyun was begging the man to stop too. But all that happened was Changkyun waking up from his dream, his clothing soaked with cold sweat and his heart thumping loudly against his chest.

Then it happened again, the following day.

Only this time, the father seemed drunk, he was swaying unsteadily as he stalked towards the shaking child. _No, no, no._ Changkyun was begging him to stop, pleading for the dream to be over.

Then it happened, the glass bottle of liquor the man was holding made harsh contact against the boy's head, and the latter dropped onto the ground lifelessly.

The boy was dead.

Changkyun had woken up wheezing, tears in his eyes. He'd called Kihyun immediately, needing some sort of comfort.

But when his best friend answered the call solemnly, his heart dropped. 

"Sorry, I can't go to your place right now. My neighbor, you remember the five year old kid? Yeah he was beaten to death by his father. To think that I've been living beside a monster all this time. Thank God he's getting arrested. Changkyun, Changkyun? Buddy, you there?"

Changkyun's blood ran cold. "Ki, do you, by any chance, have his picture?" He gripped the phone tightly.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll send it to you."

Changkyun placed his phone down, his hand over his chest, trying to calm his palpitating heart down. _It can't be._

When his phoned binged with a message from Kihyun, he scrambled to open the message with his shaky fingers and seconds later, his phone fell from the grasp.

It was the same boy.

The boy in his dreams.

He'd let out a cry of fear, moving himself so he was pressed on the corner of his bed as he sobbed, ignoring his best friends' voice from the smart device. "Changkyun? Changkyun? What's wrong?"

_Changkyun sees death in his dreams._


	2. two

Changkyun got used to it, after some time.

He grown used to dreading sleep, in fear of seeing another person slowly die in his dreams.

He doesn't even understand why he had to suffer like this.

But he'd learnt to cope with it, with the help of Kihyun. Kihyun had learnt about it after some time, and worried for the younger male's well being. He even offered to sleep over at Changkyun's house often, and the latter was thankful for that.

Having his best friend by his side, to offer him comfort while he cried and mourned for the loss of a total stranger, was way better than sobbing by himself in the wee hours of the night, being too scared to fall back asleep.

He knows the drill, too. His nightmares were like a countdown to the person's death, and on the third day he'd wake up to the information that the person had died. And each time, he couldn't stop it from happening. 

Day by day, he'd lost the spark in his eyes, the bags under his eyes growing heavier and heavier, his looks more disheveled every day, and Kihyun was worried. He constantly asked the younger male to seek help, look for professionals but Changkyun rejected him every single time. Kihyun gave up eventually, and opted to stay by his best friend's side, and rub soothing patterns on the latter's back while Changkyun cried in his arms.

They grew closer than ever, then it happened.

Kihyun woke up to Changkyun screaming, and panting for air. The latter was thrashing about violently in his sleep, and Kihyun grew alarmed.

"Changkyun, Changkyun! You're fine, you're safe." Kihyun tried to pin Changkyun's flailing arms down. "I'm here with you, I'll protect you, you're safe." He continued to murmur soothing words to his best friend, and the younger male eventually calmed down. He tried to coax Changkyun back to sleep, though he knew how fearful the latter was about sleeping. 

Kihyun believed that Changkyun needed to sleep.

But what Kihyun didn't understand, was that the person Changkyun saw in his nightmare, was _himself._

And when Kihyun had fallen into deep slumber, Changkyun merely stared at him through his tired eyes as he noiselessly let tears rolled down his cheeks.

The next day, he rejected Kihyun's offer to stay over.

On the third day, right before he sleeps, he sent Kihyun a message.

_Farewell, Kihyun. I love you, and thank you._

The next day, Kihyun awakes to news of a boy who died in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> as an apology for this i'll write sum fluff soon HAHAHAH


End file.
